


Balance

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [23]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Original Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Rain and Conner dance on a lake, that isn't quite frozen, yet.[Pencember Challenge Day 23 - Prompt; 'Frozen Lake/Water.']
Relationships: Conner Kent/OFC
Series: Pencember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 1





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________  
> Character-  
> *Rain Hyde,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work for very quick character summary.  
> ____________________________________________________

It was strange dating each other after so long of skirting around each other-  
Falling in love with other people-  
Yet somehow it seemed to fit them, not quite reaching each other until they had heartbreak.  
But Rain and Conner made it work, that was without a doubt.  
They had only been seeing each other for a few months now, both having needed time to heal before they attempted a new relationship.  
The two had only been on a few dates in that time, both preoccupied with being heroes.  
So it came as a surprise when Rain asked him out, and of course, Conner was more than willing to put things aside, (since they weren't urgent,) to go with her.

The two had gone to a forest, Conner not knowing where as she insisted what she was about to show him was a 'surprise.'  
He trailed after her, watching as she walked along the path, smiling at some of the animals that came out to greet them, (specifically her,) but otherwise leaving them alone-  
By the basket she was carrying, he had a guess of what their plans were.

He was proven right when they came across a lake surrounded by both lush trees and dying ones, Rain opening the basket and throwing out a picnic blanket for them to sit down.  
For a time they talked, enjoyed the scenery, and the food that Rain had made, until a fawn trotted up to them.  
"Hello sweetheart," Rain greeted as the fawn watched her closely, the woman held out her arms and the little creature nuzzled against her.  
Conner knew that animals flocked to her, but knowing it and seeing it were two different things, and he couldn't help but stare transfixed as more animals crawled from the woodworks to see and greet her.  
Noticing his gaze, Rain looked away from the creatures and to him, "What is it?"  
"Nothing- I just forget how...amazing? Your powers are sometimes."  
The woman looked surprised for a brief moment before her mouth twisted into a wide grin, "You wanna see something cool?"  
He thought about it for a moment, before nodding, seeing his confirmation, Rain stood, the animals giving her a wide berth as she walked towards the shimmering lake.

She lifted one foot above the surface, before lifting herself completely above it, where she stood having iced over.  
The animals all ran to the side of the lake, staring at it in curiosity.  
"Do you all want a show?" She asked, addressing the animals.  
Conner watching as she stood, looking at them patiently and listening to them in a way few (if any) others could.  
Finally, she looked at him, holding her hands out, "Will you dance with me?"  
"I don't know how- I can, I do, but I'm not very good at it."  
"That's okay, I can lead you."  
With a glance at the ever watching animals, he hesitantly took her hands into his.

After guiding his hands to where they needed to be, she took a step back, Conner following her lead.  
The two dancing across the lake's surface, every spot the woman stepping icing over, the animals watching them closely.  
By the time they had stopped dancing, the entire lake had frozen over, prompting Conner to look around awestruck, it was another case of 'seeing is different,' in theory, he knew her powers extended to ice and water, but for the most part, he had only seen her use fire and air.  
"This is amazing..."  
"We haven't even finished."  
He looked at her with the same curiosity the animals had shown, once again transfixed as she pulled him off the ice.  
She lifted her hands up, signaling what she was about to do.  
The ice tore apart, lifting from the water and shaping into a bird, with another wave of her hand, the bird flew above the treeline, shattering into a million pieces, the ice melted midfall turning into an unprompted rain.  
When the rain touched the dying trees, Conner could only watch in shock as they slowly turned lush again.  
Both the lake and the surrounding forest had been reverted back to their former beauty, the animals dispersing in every other direction.

When Conner was finally able to reign hold of his reaction, he noticed she was watching the water with what looked like adoration.  
"Is this what you do when you aren't with the team?"  
"When I'm not keeping up my personal life- yeah," she responded as she turned to look back at him.  
"It's my job to keep a certain level of- balance."  
"And the dancing? The Bird?"  
"Just a little flair- you know how us vigilantes are- we gotta have a bit of drama."  
He could only laugh as went to stand by her side, gazing upon her handiwork with her.

Even in the distance, he could hear the creatures of the forest scurrying around, he could only imagine what she could feel and hear.  
If he had the courage to ask-  
The answer would have been simple.  
"I hear singing."


End file.
